Lido's Love- Epilogue
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: As the titles says this is my oneshot epilogue take on the story Lido's Love by CandyassGoth. To understand this story you will need to read Lido's Love, else you be highly confused.


Me: As promised to my lovely sistered from another mother-and-father, whom we've deduced we were separated somewhere in the vast network of the universal gene-pool… It is with great please that I precent too you my epilogue to **Lido's Love**.

**x.x.x.x**

"For the love of the gods Malik, she's fine!"

"But she's so small. What if there's something wrong with her Yugi? My system might be clean but that shit never completely leaves your body. What if she caught something while still inside." Malik rambled in a panic. Yugi only shook his head. Malik had been thrilled when he found out he was pregnant as was his husband Mariku. Marik was excited to be getting a sibling, but despite Mariku's pestering Malik wanted to wait for the baby to be born to know it's gender.

So after nine agonizing months little Ishizu Ishtar was born. Her skin, as dark as Mariku's but she downed black hair with eyes an elegant blue-lilac. Her whole form screamed egyptian, clearly stating she was Mariku's daughter but had Mailk's gentler side. At lease when in a good mood. For little Ishizu was only two years old, but frightened Malik with her size. She was smaller then when Akefia, Marik, Yami or even Lin when they were born.

Everyone tried to tell Malik Ishizu was fine, but Malik continued to believe something was wrong due to his past drug issues.

"Malik if ya don't shut the hell up I'll knock ya head so hard ya'll be seein' stars for a week if you wake Seth," Joey growled shaking a threatening fist at the smaller egyptian.

As if on cue a loud cry rang out causing Joey to groan before rushing off to the source of the sound.

"You'd think he would be use to this by now." Bakura huffed before going back to cooing lovingly at the little girl Ryou held in his arms. Said white haired youth could only giggle softly at his husbands actions as Yugi smiled watching them all.

It had been twelve years since Yugi and his friends were freed form there hellish lives within Lido by there seamen, now current husbands. Surprisingly out of them all, and despite all his doubts and fears it was Bakura how first proposed to Ryou two years after he had the twins. They were married within three months. Yugi and Atem followed swiftly behind them accompanied by Seto and Joey then Mariku and Malik. All were married within a year for the simple fact they all had fairly small weddings. Just some close net friends and what little family had knew of.

Two years later Mai finally broke free from Lido and married some man named Raphael. She seemed pretty happy and he treated her good. That's all that mattered. It was at Mai's wedding; Yugi, Joey, Malik and Ryou asked if that could call her mom. Even though she wasn't there real mother Mai was always like a mother figure to them. So it was only natural, with tears in her eyes the blonde beauty accepted with honor for Mai couldn't have children of her own and saw the boys as her own sons.

Over time Tristan grew closer to Serenity and vis versa until the two, well Tristan mostly, approached Joey asking if he could date his sister. Joey, moved by his friends respect allowed it but still gave Tristan the 'Big Brother Pep-talk'. Friend or not this was still his little sister. It was a couple years later the couple became serious, announcing they were getting married. Six months later Tristan and Serenity were wed. The wedding was far bigger and grander then there's for the simply reasoning both newly weds had more to invite and wanted it to be spectacular.

A years later shocking new struck the group in the form of a freaking Joey and a goldfish-mouthing Seto. As the news of Joey being pregnant began to sink in, only five months later Yugi dropped a third bomb of his own on them. Four monthly later Seto and Joey's son Seth Wheeler Kaiba was born. Two months after that, both Ryou and this time Malik announced they too were pregnant. Heba Moto was born three months later and six months following came Ishizu Ishtar and Amane Bakura.

However it was a year later that sadness struck the happy group as due to his old age Solomon had moved into Yugi and Atem's place after Mai's wedding. Per-demand on Atem's part. Only to now discover the elder had had cancer for years now. Solomon refused to tell anyone and by the time they all found out treatment was pointless. The blessing though was that the old man was in no pain what to ever for the cancer had consumed his entire nervous system to the point of completely numbing him of all pain he could feel. When chemotherapy was pressured on him though Solomon put his foot down. Saying he'd lived a long and happy life and that thanks to the cancer numbing his nervous system he'd most likely pass in his sleep.

After that the group kept a close eye on the elder. However, just as he predicted, not even three months later Solomon Moto left this world from the comforts of his warm bed. The funeral was small and he was cremated with his ashes scattered to the Egyptians winds as requested in his will.

The man always did love Egypt.

Now it's been a year later and everyone's doing great. As well as Serenity, who's expecting a baby on the way.

Joey returned with four years old Seth in his arms whom looked identical to Seto but with Joey's honey colored eyes and blond highlights in his chocolate brown hair. The blonde glared at Malik. Said man rose his hands defensively. Mariku, who was holding Ishizu could do nothing by continue to grin down at his daughter and Marik happily enjoyed his baby sister's compony.

"Hey Dad, can you, me, Ishizu and Mom go to the movies later? There's this wicked cool zombie slasher I just know you're all going to love." Mariku beamed at the idea.

"Marik, you know your sister doesn't like bloody or horror movies. Will watch something action packed today and go see that zombie movie later in the week if I can get one of your uncles to watch her." Malik stated.

It was quite hard for Ryou to go though, but once the twins turned seven they asked why they looked like Mariku and Bakura was Ryou was only with Bakura and yet they were the same age. The group were fairly startled at how smart they were at such a young age. It was figured they got there brains from Ryou. Thus invoking a pair of rather crazy and highly insulted ex-sailor's glares.

However Ryou explained the best way one could tell seven year olds. In the end Akefia was fine but Marik had asked if he could start calling Malik mom since his dad was married to Malik. When asked why the boy just said it only felt right. Though deeply hurt Ryou accepted his son's request. Marik, though calling Malik mom to which the man found utterly cute and honored still referred to Ryou as mommy.

Huffing a sigh both father and son pouted but agreed. Both Yugi and Ryou laughed heartedly at the white haired youth's son's behavior as his two years old daughter wiggled and giggled along with her mother. Looking just like Ryou in all aspects Amane, however, has beautiful blue eyes but Bakura's eye shaping. Yet despite her gentle demeanor she's one hundred percent Bakura's daughter with her sneaky behavior and aggressive attitude. Bakura couldn't help but be proud of her despite poor Ryou's suffering.

"What seems to be so funny?" Turning Yugi saw Atem walking towards him with Lin to one side, Yami on the other and little Heba, there three year old daughter cooing cutely in the elder's arms. Heba was so much like Yugi from her looks right down to her personality. The only thing of Atem showing on her was the tips of her hair which were started out as crimson before bleeding to violet towards the bottom. Her eyes though shimmered crimson with Yugi's large, puppy eye shaping and she had a single lighting shaped golden bang in the center that connected to one curling against her forehead before more framed her chubby face.

Akefia came in right behind the Moto's grinning at his dad tickling his little sister. Atem approached Yugi, kissing his husband before handing him Heba.

"Well?" the smaller youth inquired. Yami grinned at his mom.

"It's a go mom. Dad convinced Uncle Raph to get us free tickets." At that Yugi eyed Atem as the elder grinned nervously.

"Uh huh. I wonder what he threatened him with his time."

At Yugi accusation the whole group burst out laughing at Atem's bewildered expression.

"Alright guy's I think it's time to head out," Akefia suggested watching Amane, Seth, Heba and Ishizu all yawn and rub there eyes tiredly. The parents all chuckled and agreed, bidding farewell to there friends and family.

It was a nice sunny day to which the Moto's had chosen to walk rather then drive to the park. Now on there way back home the sun was still warming the day but a cooling breeze could be felt. Fall was approaching.

Just three blocks from there home Yugi spotted an ice-cream stand. "Atem could you watch the kids for a moment?"

Seeing the stand Atem smiled, giving his husband a quick but loving kiss. "Sure thing Sweetheart. You know our favorites." Yugi gave a tender smile before hurrying over to buy him and his family some ice-cream.

When Yugi got to the stand he didn't pay attention to who was around, instead focused on seeing if the stand had all his families favorites. Just as he was about to order, "Yugi Moto? Is that you?" Came a voice Yugi knew all to well form his nightmares. Slowly he turned, in hopes of being false only for fate to screw him over.

Rich amethyst gawked horrifyingly into deep pools of blue. The same blue Yugi looked into on a daily bases. There standing before the smaller man was a person he prayed never to see again. And with not only Atem, but Lin a few dozen feet away he really didn't want too deal with this. Not now, not ever.

Turning swiftly Yugi made for a hasty retreat when the man's hand gripped his shoulder, spinning him back around.

"Ha, hey! It is you squirt. I haven't seen you since that awesome threesome party you, me and Alister had all those years back." the man chuckled. "What cha' doing here though? A bit fancy for your kind, no?" he questioned eyeing over Yugi's form. The younger shivered in mixed fear and revolution.

Backing away Yugi didn't notice he was being forced towards the shadowed side of a large tree. The man trapped Yugi with his hands on ether side of his hand as his capturer gleamed down at him lustfully.

The man licked his lips. "My you're looking finer then before. How'z about you say we head back to my place for so catchin' up?" With that devious grin the man made a grab for Yugi but the smaller gave a quick shriek before the man roughly slammed him again the tree, his large hand covering his mouth.

"Now, now none of that you here." Fat tears wailed up in Yugi's eyes. Fearing for his safety. Worrying about his husband. Anxious for his children. Oh Gods! His children! Lin. No. Lin can't see him like this. She can't find this man. Not even.

Yugi began to squirm and struggle as the man tried to get a firmer grip on him. "You're a bit tougher then I last remember," the man growled, slamming Yugi again the tree once again to get him to stop. With a sharp yelp Yugi ceased his little fight, trembling now.

"Good boy." the man purred sickeningly sweet as he reached out for Yugi. Squeezing his eyes shut Yugi prayed for his family's well being and hoped to get to see them again, if he survived.

Yugi's prayers though were cut short when the man-monster cried out. Glancing a peek Yugi was able to catch the tail end of the man being sent sailing backwards. As he landing not to gracefully Yugi was able to view his savior only to gasp in horror.

_'Nononono, no!'_ "Lin what are you doing?" the fear pooled out of Yugi's voice.

"Dad was getting worried so I came to find you." Lin growled, glared at the man as he rose to his feet rubbing his sore jaw. "Lucky I did or else Dad would be in jail for murder." The clear destain for this man echoed from the teen.

As the man rose to his feet to glared over at his attacker only to eye her shockingly. "What's this Yugi? Can't fight yourself, so you have your girlfriend fight for you?" he taunted.

Disgusted Lin spat. "I'm his daughter you freak!"

The man's blue eyes started at Lin uncertainly. As if he couldn't believe the teen's claim. Lin just glared heavily down at her mother's attacker. Her twin blue's ablaze. The man's eyes then began to shift from Lin to Yugi, then to Lin then back to Yugi. Gradually he became to see some similarities in the two. Traits that were definitely inherited.

His eyes finally widen. "You really are his daughter." For a moment there was silence, then the man broke out laughing. "This is rich! So, who'd you screw to produce such a babe?" the man grinned, eyeing Lin.

Lin spat, hollering at the pervert, but Yugi heard none of it. All he knew was that his nightmare's were coming true right before his eyes. And worst yet…. Lin didn't… And that man's going too…

Yugi was snapped out of his thought by his daughters cry. "You bastard! Just who the fuck do you think you are!"

The man's eyes shun with amusement. "Now, now beautiful. Don't want to ruin tonight's surprises." Lin's face contorted in disgust.

"I'd rather eat shit then get near you, you son-of-a-" suddenly then man huffed at Lin's statement, but it way the way the man did it. Placing both his hands on his waist and bending one knee. His head tilted down so as he was slightly looking up at them through his bangs. The left corner of mouth curled in a sly, yet amused grin. Suddenly, something clicked.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**FLASHBACK**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yugi had caught Lin trying to sneak into the locked closet. It was close to Christmas and Lin really didn't want to wait. Such is the patience if a ten year old.**

**"Lin," Yugi's voice halted the girl in her tracks. "Just what are you doing?"**

**Lin slowly turned around, looking up at her mother with larger puppy, pleading eyes, but Yugi's gaze remained stern. **

**"I… I-I was just…"**

**"That's one present I'm telling Santa not to give you." The sheer seriousness in his tone pulled a gasp from the child lips. Yugi had never before punished Lin as sure.**

**"But-but mom…"**

**"Don't you 'but mom' me young lady. I told you if you tried to get into this closet again you would be punished."**

**Lin huffed a hefty pout, placing her hands on her little hips, bending her knee and tilting her head down to pear up through her bangs. Hoping this look would win her back the lost present. She know it worked for her dad so maybe her mom too.**

**It was not to be however as Lin watched her mother flinch. His hands quickly clutching his arms as he start shaking. Worried Lin brook from her pout and went rushed to Yugi's side.**

**"Mommy, what wrong? Why are you-"**

**"Don't do that again Lin."**

**Lin was startled by the fear in her mother's voice, and it started to scare her. "Mommy…?"**

**Amethyst looked down into blue's with fear but the moment they locked tears streamed from Yugi's eyes at the sight of Lin's blues. Lin wrapped her arms around Yugi, crying as well. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm really sorry mommy. So please stop crying?"**

**"Just…" Yugi wrapped his arms around the little girl, "Don't do that again Lin. You look just like him when you do."**

**Blinking, Lin pulled away enough to look up at her mother in confusion. "Look like who mom?"**

**Quickly gathering his bearings Yugi just shook his head. Then pulled a smile on his lips and looked down at his daughter, shaking his head. "Don't worry sweetie. Just promise me you won't do that again? Do that I'll I don't ask Santa too take away a present."**

**Beaming at the promise of keeping all her presents Lin happily nodded. "Okay mommy!" However Yugi's reaction utterly confused her. Not wanting to upset him again Lin kept to her promise and never did her pouty-pose in front of her mother again.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**END FLASHBACK**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

To this day Lin never broke that promise, but she never stopped wondering way Yugi got upset over it. During her alone time Lin would practice her pouty-pose in the mirror. Analyzing her pose from all angle but never found anything wrong about it that would cause her mother such fright.

Even from the young age of six Lin knew Atem wasn't her real father but he loved her mother and cared for her as if she was his real daughter. Even with her brother, Yami who was Atem's real child, the man never forgot about her.

Now here, before her eyes was a man whom pulled off the pouty-pose her mother had pleaded her never to do. Sure there could be many version and style of the posture but never an exact identical as this man was pulling off.

_"You look just like him when you do."_

A loud gasp brought both Yugi and the man's attention towards her. Lin eyed the man up and down, looked him all over. Slowly her eyes widened as she picked out small but clear similarities this man and her had in common. Yet the greatest one were there eyes. And in the moment it fully hit Lin ith such a force she staggered back a bit.

"Lin…" Yugi whimpered at the look on his daughter's face. He knew that look, and he was regretting ever moment.

"You're…"

The man eyed Yugi and the girl curiously. "What the hell's the matter with you?"

In the blink of an eye Lin was before the man and he was sent to the ground. A large, swollen lump forming to his jaw. "Ow! What the hell-!"

"It's you! You're the man my mother always see in me." Lin growled down that the male. Before he could say or do anything Lin grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and throw him to the side.

Grunting as he hit the ground the man quickly stood in a fighting stance, but Lin stood her ground. Still glaring daggers at the man.

"What? You gonna fight or what?" he spat. Lin just eyes the man before beginning to chuckle. The man could only watch on his utter confusion, thinking this girl must be mad.

"I always wondered why kind of man you'd be, but now I wish I hadn't." Slowly, Lin advanced towards the man, hands balled into fists.

"What are you talking about?" the man demanded.

Stopping a few feet from him, Lin allowed her darkened gaze to bore into his. "Oh, so sorry. Where are my manners." Lin stated with a dark sweetness. "The names Lin Moto. A pleasure to finally meet you, _father_." she spat.

Astonishment consumed the blue-eyed man who could only stare at Lin, mouth opening and close dumbly. His eyes then shifted to Yugi who was staring horrifically at his daughter.

The man's lips pulled into a smirk before he began laughing. "Ah this is rich!" dark amused blues glared at shaking amethyst. "Did you teach her this?" He began laughing, hysterically now as Lin just glared.

Yugi was froze. He didn't know what to do. All these years he fought to keep her away from this man only for him to come barging back into his life. He never wanted Lin to know of him. Never wanted her to see what he used to see in her. Yet it an instant it was all gone. Everything to tried to prevent was now happening right before his eyes, but what was he to do now?

"Mom," Her clip, toneless voice pushed Yugi back into the here and now reality before him. The seriousness he saw in her eyes was enough to cause his heart to accelerate. He know what she wanted, but how could he? After arguing with himself for so long, trying to force himself to love her despite all her similarities to _him_. After finally being able to move on. Getting his life back, having a real family, finally, for once being truly happy.

"Mommy?" There went the snapping sound of his will. No matter how much he tried Yugi could never deny his baby girl when she used such a concerned tone.

Heaving a heavy sigh Yugi finally looked too the man of his past nightmares. "Valon," his voice was low but firm. He knew he was forcing himself to speak, but just maybe this would give him and his daughter the closer they secretly needed. "Lin is your… **Our** daughter."

The heaviness of his blunt words was visible on the brunettes face. The shock of the words being spoken out loud drew two gasps. One much louder then the other. Valon was clearing bewildered. Lin, though she had strongly assumed was still surprised by her mother's confession. She had known all along she was not Atem's daughter and deep down she wanted to meet her real father despite the bad things she had heard about him. It was ever child's wish to know there parents no matter what. Well now her wish was granted.

Valon started at Lin up and down. Examining her, trying to pick out any flaws in Yugi's claim. Her nose, high cheek bones, the way she held herself. Most of all though it was her eyes. There was no mistaking those eyes as his.

"S-she… My daughter," Valon's brain processed when the news finally sunk in. Instead of protesting and claiming Yugi was lying or get nervous about possible child suppose back-up payments he did the totally opposite. He got possessive. "And you hid her from me? How dare you!"

Yugi flinched, not expecting the other's anger.

"You had no right keeping my kid away from me!" Valon spat. "I demand custody of her at once!"

Yugi was to shocked to think let alone speak. So when Lin's voice sounded it was like a second shocking slap in his face. "Well I refuse. Sixteen-years-old, I'm old enough to make that decision on my own." she sheered. "Beside," a sinister grin, one Yugi knew all too well from his husband formed on her face. "My Dad wouldn't approve."

Valon's eyes narrowed. "I am your father, brat."

Lin shook her head, that smug grin still on her face. "To live for a child is the love the child." her blue eyes darkened. "Atem is my only father!"

Yugi's heart briefly stopped before hammering inside his chest. Amethyst eyes misted over, gleaming with forming tears as a goofy smiled pulled the corners of his lips. Valon though was a mix of irritation and angry.

The brunette opened his mouth, possibly too shout out curses.

"What's taking you so long Yugi?"

Fear and joy slammed down upon Yugi. He was afraid of what Atem might do to the man that started all of his turmoil, yet so happy his husband was there for him emotionally and to help prevent any possible violent actions Valon could make.

The moment the egyptian's red eyes meet Valon's Atemu instantly knew who he was, and it was clear he was not pleased with seeing the man. Nor the situation his daughter was in.

"Lin." His tone was all that was needed for Lin too know what Atem wanted. Without breaking her own glare from the man still on the ground, "I went looking for mom because he was taking longer then usual. When I found him his _guy_," her eyes darkened, sending a chilling glare at her biological father. "Had mom pinned to the tree."

Yami's violet eyes, despite there coloring were equally as perching as his father's as he joined him at leering down at the man who assaulted his mother. Little Heba, though only three could sense her mother's distress and gurgled angrily, shaking he tiny fists in the air as she kicked her legs in Atem's arms. I was safe to say that the Moto family were not at all pleased.

A few seconds ticked by in silence before Yami went over to his mother's side. "You alright mom?" Yugi nodded, still in shock. Yami turned to Atem. "Dad I think we should go. Mom's not looking to hot."

At the mention of Yugi's wellbeing Atem seemed to snap. The tall male proceeded marching towards the now cowering male only to be stopped by said male's daughter.

"Lin?" Atem questioned, confused. Didn't she want to beat Valon up as much as him? But the ebony haired teen only shook her head.

"He isn't worth it Dad," came her truth and Atem knew as such.

As the two began to leave, with Yami trying to help his mother away they all froze as they watched Yugi slowly approach Valon, who was now sitting on his knees. A somber smile graced his features as he sighed, "Thank you."

His family silently gasped but Valon's was sounded. Atem knew Yugi loved him, so he had nothing to fear behind whatever meaning Yugi meant towards his nightmarish man. However that did not stop the small seed of doubt from forming.

Amethyst eyes, half-lidded gazed down at Valon. Shimmering with painful joy. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have what I do today." A genuine smiled formed. "I wouldn't have a beautiful daughter. I would't have such a wonderful husband. I wouldn't have such loving friends. It's because of the pain and suffering you put me though that I'm blessed with the family I have now." Yugi crouched down, eyeing the god-smacked man with a sincere smile, beaming with gratitude. Something none of them imagined he'd do. The male-mother placed a hand on Valon's shoulder. Atem's heart gave an involuntary twist. "My life turned to hell because of you. And I thank you for that, for I had to walk through hell in order to get into heaven." Yugi rose, "Have a good life Valon." And with that Yugi turned towards his family and away from Valon, the man who destroyed his life in order for him to truly have one.

With it the seed of doubt was forever crushed.

**xXxXx**

Once the Moto's got home Yami took Heba to the livening room and Lin went to her bedroom. Both teens knowing there parents needed a moment.

Atem brought Yugi to there bedroom and the moment the door closed Yugi pounced on his husband. Atem eagerly welcoming him.

"Atem, I love you so much." Yugi moaned needing-ly.

The older male flash his husband his famous grin, the one only reserved for him. The one that after twelve years still brings Yugi to his knees. The tan male's grin widened as said smaller's body's trembled in anticipation. With skilled hands and even craftier lips Atem rendered Yugi naked in moments.

As his pale beauty lay spiraled out upon there bed Atem's mind just couldn't help but think back twelve years pryer and thank the Gods for sending him here. It was no longer himself and the sea. He was no longer a wild seaman whom traveled from port-to-port, felt up by women glory. No. He was married to the most beautiful creature to ever live. He was blessed with equally beautiful and healthy children; All three. Devoted friends who would forever be there for him and his.

The Gods had lead him to his family. A family which would forever be whole.

Leaning down Atem delivered the starting passionate kiss. "I love you too Yugi."

**x.x.x.x**

And that concludes my epilogue to CandyassGoth's Blindshipping story **Lido's Love** as promised too her.

I hope you like it sis!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! ^^


End file.
